Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Misty - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Aki Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Professor Oak - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gary Oak - Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Jessie - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * James - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Meowth - Himself * Daisy - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Lily - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Violet - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Giovanni - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Persian - Himself * Sabrina - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Suzy - gst * Cassidy - Shego (Kim Possible) * Butch - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Melvin * Samurai - ??? * Seymour - ??? * A.J. - ??? * Melanie - ??? * Damian - ??? * Duplica - ??? * Cassandra - ??? * Keith - ??? Episodes: # Pokemon I Choose You # Pokemon Emergency # Max Catches a Pokemon # Challenge of the Samurai # Showdown in Pewter City # Clefairy and the Moon Stone # The Water Flowers of Cerulean City # The Path to the Pokemon League # The School of Hard Knocks # Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village # Charmander - The Stray Pokémon # Here Comes the Squirtle Squad # Mystery at the Lighthouse # Electric Shock Showdown # Battle Aboard the St. Anne # Pokemon Shipwreck # Island of the Giant Pokemon # Beauty and the Beach # Tentacool and Tentacruel # The Ghost on Maiden's Peak # Bye Bye Butterfree # Abra and the Psychic Showdown # The Tower of Terror # Haunter vs Kadabra # Primeape Goes Bananas #Pokemon Scent-Sation # Hypno's Naptime # Pokemon Fashion Flash # The Punchy Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Sparks Fly For Magnemite (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Dig Those Diglett # The Ninja Poke-Showdown (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Flame Pokemon-athon # The Kangaskhan Kid # The Bridge Bike Gang # Ditto's Mysterious Mansion # Pikachu's Goodbye # The Battling Eevee Brothers # Wake Up, Snorlax! # Showdown at Dark City # March of the Exeggcutor Squad # The Problem with Paras # The Song of Jigglypuff # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon # A Chansey Operation # Holy Matrimony # So Near and Yet So Farfetch'd # Who Gets to Keep Togepi? # Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden # The Case of the K-9 Caper # Pokemon Paparazzi # The Ultimate Test # The Breeding Center Secret # Princess vs Princess # The Purr-fect Hero # Riddle Me This # Volcanic Panic # Beach Blank-Out Blastoise # The Mina Mermaid # Clefairy Tales # The Battle of the Badge(Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # It's Mr. Mime Time (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Holiday Hi-Jynx (Ooglyeye Style)) # Snow Way Out (Ooglyeye Style)) # Showdown at the Poke-Corral # The Evolution Solution (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Pi-Kahuna (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Make a Room for Gloom (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # To Master the Onix-pected (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # The Ancient Puzzle of Poketropolis (Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style)) # Bad to the Bone # All Fired Up # Round One: Begin # Fire and Ice # The Fourth Round Rumble # A Friend in Deed # Friend and Foe Alike # Friends to the End Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Ash Ketchum Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Aki Taylor.jpg|Aki Taylor as Delia Ketchum Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Professor Oak Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Kevin as Gary Oak Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Jessie Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Officer Jenny (TV Series).jpg|Officer Jenny as Herself Nurse Joy (TV Series).jpg|Nurse Joy as Herself Goldeen.png|Goldeen as Herself Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Byakuya Kuchiki as Samurai Dr. Owen.jpg|Dr. Owen as Flint Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Forrest Laura in Dinosaur King.jpg|Laura, Stella (Help I'm a Fish).jpg|Stella, Marucho Marukura.jpg|Marucho, Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling, Peixonauta em O Caso Do Mistério Crescente.flv 000678044.jpg|Billy and Mac, Rod (Aplha Gang).jpg|Rod, Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|and Michael Darling as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Onix as Himself Brock Zubat Supersonic.png|Zubat as Himself Misty Staryu anime.png|Staryu as Himself Lita Kino.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Daisy Sailor Mercury-1.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lily Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet Andrew.jpg|Andrew as AJ Giselle 2.jpg|Giselle as Herself Joe.png|Joe as Himself Melanie-0.jpg|Melanie as Herself Ash's Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself Gaston in House of Mouse.jpg|Gaston as Damian Major Glory in The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Major Glory as LT Surge Lt Surge Raichu.png|Raichu as Himself Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Kuzco-0.jpg|Kuzco as Magikarp Salesman Sailor Mars Angry.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sabrina Pacha in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as Sabrina's Father Sabrina Haunter.png|Haunter as Himself 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Mulan Warns Shang.jpg|Mulan as Erika Erika Weepinbell.png|Weepinbell as Himself Brock's Vulpix.png|Vulpix as Herself 52148 151827.jpg|Emmy as Rebecca Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Eric as Koga Ella (Total Drama).png|Ella as Aya Trent in Total Drama Island.jpg|Trent as Chopper Gwen in Total Drama Island.jpg|Gwen as Tyra Togepi (TV Series).jpg|Togepi as Herself Shego in the TV Series.jpg|Shego as Cassidy Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Melvin Bulter (TV Series).jpg|Melvin Butler as Ritchie Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Ooglyeye